El maestro ladrón
by juand13
Summary: Specter es un ladrón habilidoso. Acompáñalo en su vida en el crimen a lo largo de todo el mundo pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Una figura oscura corría por un callejón perseguida por la oficial Jenny.

- ¡detente!-grito la oficial Jenny a la figura. La figura oscura se giró. La profunda oscuridad de la noche impedía ver cómo era - pon tus manos en alto - la figura hizo lo que decía. Cuando la oficial Jenny se acercó a registrarla sintió que le faltaba aire y que sus piernas no respondían.

- no creyó que me atraparía así de fácil ¿o si oficial?-dijo la figura-mire hacia abajo-dijo. La oficial Jenny hizo lo que la figura le dijo y vio una hoja de color morado atravesando su torso. En ese momento la cuchilla que mantenía a la oficial Jenny en pie desapareció y en ese momento su vista se nublo y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

- bien hecho alakazam-dijo la figura-tenemos lo que queremos, ahora solo debemos ir al lugar correcto.

La figura siguió caminado dejando en el suelo a la oficial Jenny. Su alakazam lo seguía, nunca lo hacía entrar en su pokebola, era un pokemon demasiado fuerte e inteligente y la destruiría si quisiera. Otra figura apareció de la nada. A pesar de la oscuridad sabia quien era. Era Scarlet su única asistente.

- ¿consiguió lo que quería señor Specter?-pregunto la chica

- si Scar, lo conseguí. Hiciste un trabajo magnifico reuniendo la información del lugar-dijo Specter

- ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso?

- debemos deshacernos del agente Handsome y de Steven, y hay que tener un ojo puesto en Wallace

- bien señor, ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos ahora?-pregunto la chica. A pesar de su comportamiento Specter sabía que la guapa chica rubia que tenía frente a él era una de las entrenadoras más fuertes de la región en la que se encontraba y también una criminal buscada por la ley.

- iremos a ciudad Mossdeep, hay rumores de que se ha encontrado un objeto extraño en un viaje espacial quiero ver si son ciertos, y si lo son robaremos el objeto

- sí señor-dijo Scarlet. Su jefe aunque era muy amable también era una de las más grandes mentes criminales, "y además un hombre muy apuesto" se dijo así misma Scarlet. Specter aparentaba unos veintitantos años, su cabello negro estaba peinado hacia atrás y aunque era delgado era bastante fuerte y siempre vestía de traje y corbata mientras hacían un robo.

- bien, hay que partir antes de que la policía local se dé cuenta del incidente-dijo Specter-nos vemos en Mossdeep-dicho esto le puso una mano en el hombro a alakazam y el pokemon se teletransportó junto con Specter. Scarlet se quedó un momento viendo el cadáver de la oficial Jenny. Sabía que su jefe no dudaría en matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Saco a su noivern de su pokebola y monto en él.

- Bien noivern vamos a ciudad Mossdeep - el pokemon no emitió ningún sonido al despegar y silenciosamente fue volando a su destino.

Al llegar a ciudad Mossdeep Scarlet estaba agotada, aún era de noche. Por más cansada que estuviera debía buscar a Specter. Luego de andar por la ciudad durante un rato encontró a su jefe tomando café en un restaurante.

- veo que ya has llegado-dijo Specter - pensé que llegarías mañana

- no todos tenemos un pokemon que puede teletransportarse a donde quiera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-replico Scarlet

- ya te he dicho que consigas alguno…

- prefiero volar - dijo Scarlet

- bien, nos vemos mañana - dijo Specter y salió del restaurante.

Al día siguiente Specter estaba sentado en una banca frente al centro espacial. Scarlet llego y se sentó junto a él. Tenía puesta una blusa color amarillo y un jean azul, esas prendas resaltabas su atractiva figura. Su jefe estaba vestido de una manera muy diferente de cuando hacían sus robos, tenía un pentalón negro, una camiseta azul oscuro y una chaqueta verde. Enrollado en su cuello había un furret. Scarlet se preguntó por qué su jefe tenía ese pokemon, nunca lo había visto pelear. El edificio que estaba frente a ellos era considerablemente grande, tenía 50 pisos de altura y al lado de él se encontraba la plataforma de lanzamiento de cohetes. Los guardias de seguridad flanqueaban la puerta junto con sus pokemon.

- ¿Qué has descubierto?-pregunto Specter a Scarlet

- el objeto que buscamos está en el sótano número tres-dijo Scarlet-he oído ciertos rumores de que Steven está investigando el objeto y está custodiándolo y también se dice que Handsome anda por aquí

- eso no es bueno-dijo Specter mientras miraba a Scarlet- no creí que tuviéramos que usar esto-dijo mientras sacaba una caja. De la caja saco un anillo. Este tenía una extraña piedra incrustada. Scarlet se dio cuenta de que era una piedra activadora. Specter se lo dio a Scarlet, la chica lo tomo y se lo puso. Él le tendió otra cosa. Era un pequeño cinturón con una mega-piedra insertada.

- pónselo a tu beedrill, si nos las vamos a ver con Steven tendremos que estar preparados

- sí señor, pero ¿no cree que sea más prudente esperar un tiempo antes de dar el golpe?

- no queremos decepcionarlos, se han tomado muchas precauciones por nosotros-dijo mientras se levantaba. Su furret despertó y salto de sus hombros al suelo y camino junto a él.

Specter y Scarlet estaban frente al Centro Espacial. Ocultos por la oscuridad se preparaban para entrar.

- quédate acá afuera Scarlet, si no he vuelto en 20 minutos vete a johto, ve a esta dirección, allí te dirán lo que tienes que hacer-. Scarlet se quedó perpleja ante la orden de su jefe, nunca se habían separado para hacer un robo. Pero tenía que obedecer.

- si señor-dijo ella. Ambos sincronizaron sus relojes.

Specter saco una ocaso ball y un zoroark salió de ella.

- bien zoroark usa tu ilusión para deshacerte de ellos-. Zoroark asintió. Scarlet y Specter se pusieron unos visores anti-ilusiones. Zoroark salto y callo frente a los guardias. Y antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo el pokemon extendió los brazos y los guardias y sus pokemon quedaron paralizados. Specter se quitó el visor y miro a los guardias. Tanto ellos como sus pokemon estaban congelados, y aunque su cerebro lo creía en el hielo que los cubría este era totalmente falso. Specter se acercó a uno de los guardias y tomo su tarjeta de acceso. Y la uso para entrar. Dentro del edificio todo estaba oscuro. Specter se dirigió silenciosamente al ascensor seguido por su zoroark. Dentro del ascensor presiono el botón de sótano número tres y se salió de este dejando dentro a zoroark, el pokemon sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Él se dirigió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a bajar.

Al llegar al sótano número tres vio a su zoroark sentado y a los guardias congelados.

- bien hecho zoroark, regresa - el rayo de luz roja cubrió a zoroark y lo regreso a su pokebola. Las ilusiones de zoroark eran tan potentes que los afectados se quedarían así hasta la mañana siguiente. Specter siguió caminando, su alakazam apareció junto a él. El pokemon llevaba un brazalete con una mega piedra en el. Juntos caminaron hacia el centro de la sala. Allí había un pedestal con un cristal morado en forma de rombo.

- alakazam usa tu fuerza psíquica para traer el cristal - alakazam obedeció, los ojos del pokemon se iluminaron con una luz azul y el contorno del cristal se volvió del mismo color. El cristal fue hacia ellos lentamente hasta que quedo en manos de Specter.

- bien hecho, veo que desactivaste los sistemas de seguridad como te dije-dijo Specter mientras guardaba el cristal. De repente Specter oyó que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? - dijo el joven que acababa de bajar. Era un joven bien vestido de cabello gris.

- Hola Steven - dijo Specter mientras sonreía, la el antifaz nada más le tapaba los ojos-un gusto volver a verte

- eres tu maldito ladrón, entrégame lo que robaste

- no quiero, además fue bastante fácil robarlo, así que esperaba una batalla con el campeón de hoenn

- no eres rival para mi Specter, la última vez que peleamos saliste huyendo

- sí, pero esa vez no planeaba pelear. Hoy por el contrario estoy preparado - mientras decía esto oprimió la piedra activadora de su guante y unos rayos salieron de este y se unieron a los rayos que emitió la mega-piedra de alakazam, luego el pokemon comenzó a brillar y a cambiar su apariencia. Cuando la mega-evolución termino Specter sintió que el poder de su alakazam había aumentado mucho.

- bien Steven te presento a mega-alakazam - dijo Specter sonriendo

- ve metagross - dijo Steven. El metagross que salió de la pokebola era blanco en lugar de azul y tenía un aro en uno de sus brazos el cual tenía una mega-piedra.

- veo que tú también tienes una mega-piedra - dijo Specter sonriendo, eso no estaba en sus planes pero no podía mostrarse asustado o preocupado - ¿estás seguro de que no quieres utilizarla ya?

- no la necesito para ganarte, Metagross hiperrayo - el pokemon lanzo un gran rayo naranja de su boca. El cual iba dirigido a alakazam.

- alakazam psico-corte - dijo Specter. Un filo de color morado salió de cada una de las cinco cucharas de alakazam y el pokemon corto el rayo que iba hacia a él con estas.

- no va a ser fácil - dijo Specter

- metagross fuerza psíquica - un gran rayo azul salió disparado hacia alakazam. El cual siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador se teletransportó y luego ataco con las cuchillas psíquicas que había creado golpeando a metagross en la espalda. Metagross salió volando pero logro mantenerse en pie.

- metagross cabezazo zen - dijo Steven. Metagross obedeció y su cabeza se ilumino de azul mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contara alakazam. Alakazam se teletransportó para evitarlo y detuvo a metagross en el aire usando telekinesis.

- ahora usa fuerza psíquica - metagross cayo con fuerza y se estrelló contra el suelo. Specter sabía que si no derrotaba a metagross rápido las cosas se iban a poner feas para él. Meatgross se levantó y se lanzó hacia alakazam usando cabezazo zen de nuevo. Alakazam se teletransportó nuevamente pero esta vez Steven estaba preparado.

- metagross usa brazo martillo - el brazo de metagross se ilumino y el golpe tomo por sorpresa a alakazam que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

- meagross ahora usa puño meteoro - el golpe alcanzo a alakazam - ahora brazo martillo - golpe tras golpe alakazam fue perdiendo la ventaja que había tenido al principio y metagross estaba por ganar.

- alakazam teletranspórtate- alakazam se teletransportó- ahora usa bola sombra- la esfera morada golpeo a metagross y este se volvió hacia alakazam.

- metagros hiperrayo- metagross lanzo el ataque pero aprovechando la inmovilidad del pokemon oponente alakazam se teletransportó.

- bien hecho ahora bola sombra, pero no te detengas - alakazam obedeció y las múltiples esferas moradas golpearon a metagross dejándolo gravemente herido.

- bien, es hora del plato fuerte - dijo Steven. Toco su broche y de este surgieron rayos que se conectaron a los que habían salido de la mega-piedra de metagross. El pokemon mega-evoluciono.

- te presento el verdadero poder de mi metagross - dijo Steven sonriendo. Specter estaba seguro de que no tenía manera de ganarle a Steven y a su metagross y aún menos si este estaba mega-evolucionado. Tenía que salir de allí y rápido.

- metagross cabezazo zen - dijo Steven. El pokemon salió disparado hacia alakazam y este no tuvo tiempo de evitar el golpe. "su velocidad aumento mucho" pensó Specter. Si su situación era difícil antes ahora era casi imposible que ganara la batalla.

- ¿te rendirás ahora?-pregunto Steven con un aire de confianza en su voz. Specter no iba a dejar que lo atraparan, no así de fácil.

- no, aun no - dijo Specter y se lanzó hacia su alakazam. El pokemon se teletransportó llevándose a su entrenador con él.

Specter apareció en la entrada del edificio, los guardias aún seguían atrapados en la ilusión.

- alakazam necesito que nos teletransportes lo más lejos posible-dijo Specter, Steven podía subir en cualquier momento. Alakazam asintió y los teletransportó de nuevo. Aparecieron en la calle. Frente a ellos había una cafetería.

- entra en la pokebola - alakazam hizo lo que le decían y entro en la pokebola. "ahora necesito cambiarme" pensó Specter. Nadie lo había visto sin su máscara a excepción de Scarlet y algunos antiguos compañeros.

- alto - grito una voz detrás de él - interpol, Specter está usted arrestado por múltiples robos y el asesinato de una oficial de la justicia.

- agente Handsome que agradable sorpresa - dijo Specter.

- ¿se va entregar pacíficamente?

- claro que no, si hago eso no sería divertido, ve pangoro - dijo Specter mientras sacaba a su pokemon de la pokebola. Pangoro lo miro y luego miro a handsome.

- ve toxicroak - dijo Handsome.

- vaya, nunca pensé que un agente de la interpol tuviera un pokemon de aspecto tan malvado - dijo Specter.

- la apariencia no importa, lo que importa son las creencias, tanto mi toxicroak como yo creemos en que debemos atrapar a los criminales como tú - dijo Handsome.

- pues tanto mi pangoro como yo creemos que vamos a darte una paliza - dijo Specter sonriendo

- eso está por verse - dijo Handsome- toxicroak…

- oye, antes de empezar a pelear y todo eso ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- ¿crees que eres el único criminal que usa la teletransportación para escapar? - dijo Handsome riéndose - no, la policía internacional creo un sistema para detectar donde terminara una teletransportación

- pero tiene no mucho rango ¿o sí?, si lo tuviera ya me habrían capturado antes

- en eso tienes razón, pero no importa tu captura será hoy, toxicroak multiplicación - toxicroak salto hacia pangoro y sus dobles aparecieron. Al caer formaron un círculo alrededor de pangoro. – ahora usa golpe venenoso.

A todos los dobles se les iluminaron los garfios de sus manos y se lanzaron hacia pangoro.

- Utiliza brazo martillo contra todos los toxicroak - pangoro hizo lo que le decían y con su brazo iluminado comenzó a golpear a los toxicroak. Ante los golpes de pangoro los dobles desaparecieron, pero el real estaba detrás de pangoro y uso su ataque de golpe venenoso. Pangoro cayó al suelo y Specter se dio cuenta de que estaba envenenado. Tenía que terminar rápido esa batalla o seria capturado y su pangoro moriría.

- pangoro utiliza puño fuego

- toxicroak golpe venenoso - ambos pokemon comenzaron a golpearse, los puños de ambos pokemon chocaban a una gran velocidad. Toxicroak vio un espacio en la defensa de pangoro e intento golpearlo. Pero era una trampa para que bajara su defensa. Pangoro esquivo el golpe de toxicroak y lo golpeo. Toxicroak callo y al levantarse volvió a caer por el dolor de las quemaduras en su cuerpo.

- toxicroak levántate - dijo Handsome. El pokemon junto todas sus fuerzas y se levantó. De repente se escuchó un sonido que venía del suelo.

- ¿otra de tus trampas Specter?

- yo no tengo nada que ver en esto - dijo Specter. El sonido no lo tranquilizaba, sabía que no era ninguno de sus aliados. Del suelo emergió un hombre de baja estatura con un traje y casco de minero.

- ¡yo soy el topo!, el mejor ladrón del mundo - tanto Handsome como Specter se quedaron mirando al hombre que había salido en medio de la batalla.

- ¿Qué yo no te había encarcelado? - pregunto Handsome.

- sí, pero me escape - dijo el topo en tono triunfal

- ¿Qué yo no te había matado? - pregunto Specter

- sí, pero sobreviví - dijo el topo en tono aún más triunfal señalando a Specter - y he venido para robarte lo que sea que hayas robado.

- pangoro utiliza brazo martillo

- toxicroak demolición - ambos pokemon lanzaron su ataque y golpearon al topo, el cual salió volando.

- bien, ya que arreglamos este pequeño incidente sigamos con lo nuestro, pangoro puño martillo - pangoro salto hacia toxicroak el cual evito el golpe. Pero no pudo contraatacar por la quemadura.

- toxicroak onda toxica - toxicroak se envolvió en un líquido viscoso de color morado y se lo lanzo a pangoro.

- pangoro defiéndete con brazo martillo - pangoro utilizo el brazo martillo para defenderse de la onda toxica de toxicroak y siguió corriendo hacia el pokemon enemigo.

- ahora utiliza imagen - el cuerpo de pangoro se llenó de energía y se lanzó hacia toxicroak el cual no se pudo mover por la quemadura y recibió en ataque, y cayo debilitado.

- creo que esta vez gane yo agente Handsome - dijo Specter regresando a pangoro a su pokebola.- nos vemos más tarde - Specter saco a alakazam de la pokebola y este uso teletransportación. Specter apareció a la mitad de un bosque. Inmediatamente supo en donde se encontraba. Estaba en la región sinnoh estaba cerca del monte corona.

- veo que nos trajiste a un lugar seguro alakazam, bien hecho -. Alakazam asintió e intento dar un paso pero cayo, aun se encontraba bastante débil y esa teletransportación a un lugar tan alejado parecía haberlo dejado más agotado de lo que ya estaba.

- vamos amigo, solo serán unos pasos más - dijo Specter pasando uno de los brazos de su pokemon por encima de su hombro y ayudándolo a caminar. Juntos llegaron a una casa a la mitad del bosque. Ese ara su asentamiento mientras estaba en sinnoh. Ambos entraron. Specter dejó a alakazam en una cama y le dio una bebida. El pokemon se quedó dormido y su entrenador procedió a curar sus heridas. Las heridas de alakazam eran más graves de lo que había creído y se dio cuenta de que le llevaría un tiempo recuperarse. Luego hizo lo mismo con pangoro, aunque las heridas de este eran menos graves que las de alakazam el veneno lo había afectado bastante y también tendría que tomarse un tiempo antes de volver a pelear.

Specter salió de la casa y silbo, una sombra se acercó volando y se posó frente a él.

- hace tiempo que no nos veíamos noctowl - dijo Specter mientras ponía la mano en la cabeza del pokemon - voy a necesitarte por un tiempo.

**continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Scarlet estaba frente a una pequeña casa de madera. No sabía por qué su jefe la había mandado a robar esa casa, tendría suerte si había que forzar una cerradura. Entro por la puerta principal sin hacer ningún ruido y camino hasta el taller. La pokebola que tenía que robar estaba en un pedestal. Scarlet la tomó y la miró. La pokebola era dorada y plateada y tenía grabado en su parte superior las letras "GS". Era una linda pokebola pero Scarlet no se imaginaba para que la querría su jefe, después de todo parecía una pokebola peculiar pero sin ninguna otra especialidad.

- deja eso en donde lo encontraste ladrona - dijo una voz detrás de ella. Scarlet se volvió y vio a un anciano de pelo gris vestido con ropa tradicional detrás de ella.

- ¿y si no lo hago qué? - pregunto Scarlet sonriendo.

- entonces será por la fuerza, ve machoke – el pokemon salió de una pokebola extraña. Scarlet nunca había visto una así

- ve drapion – drapion miro a su oponente y gruñó. Ambos pokemon se miraron y esperaban las órdenes de sus entrenadores para atacar.

- ¿seguro que quieres que esto sea así? - preguntó el viejo - solo deja esa pokebola y esto no tiene que pasar a mayores.

Scarlet bufó.

- drapion utiliza veneno X - drapion saltó hacia machoke y al caer cruzo sus brazos dejando una estela violeta en el aire y golpeando a machoke, el cual perdió en equilibrio pero se recuperó antes de caer.

- machoke fuerza bruta - los músculos del pokemon crecieron y lanzó un golpe a drapion que retrocedió por la fuerza del impacto. – Ahora tiro vital - sin dejar que drapion se recuperara del golpe anterior machoke lo tomo por uno de sus brazos y lo lanzo hacia la pared, la cual se rompió y drapion cayó fuera de la casa.

- drapion levántate - el pokemon se levantó con dificultad y entro a la casa por el agujero que había hecho al salir.- usa giga impacto – drapion se lanzó hacia machoke cubierto por una energía de color lila.

- machoke esquiva y usa movimiento sísmico – machoke salto hacia un lado y cuando drapion termino su ataque lo agarró por la cola. Saltó y lo lanzó al suelo haciendo un cráter en el piso de la casa. Drapion estaba debilitado, Scarlet se asombró al ver que ese anciano había vencido a uno de sus pokemon.

- ¿ya te rindes jovencita?

- aún puedo vencerte. Ve beedrill - Beedrill salió de su pokebola.

- machoke tajo cruzado – las manos de machoke se iluminaron e intento golpeara a beedrill, pero este esquivo el ataque con facilidad.

- beedrill golpe venenoso – las agujas de beedrill se pusieron de color purpura y atacó a machoke a gran velocidad. Machoke no pudo evitar el ataque y cayó al recibirlo.

- ahora utiliza acrobacia – beedrill no espero a que machoke se levantara y se movió rápidamente para atacarlo. Machoke recibió otro golpe de lleno que lo derribó.

- acabalo con as aéreo – beedrill se lanzó en picada hacia machoke y un viento blanco lo cubrió antes de que golpeara a machoke. Al dar el golpe machoke quedó debilitado.

- ¿te rindes abuelo? – pregunto Scarlet.

- aun no, ve magmar – el pokemon salió de su pokebola y miro a beedrill.

-magmar utiliza onda ígnea – unas estelas rojas salieron de la boca de magmar y golpearon a beedrill. - ¿Qué te parece eso?

- me parece inútil – dijo Scarlet tocando en anillo. Los rayos salidos de la mega-piedra y de la piedra activadora se unieron y beedrill mega-evolucionó - utiliza golpe venenoso – beedrill se movió tan rápido que magmar no pudo verlo y recibió el golpe en el estómago.

- magmar lanza llamas – el fuego surgió de la boca de magmar y habría golpeado a beedrill si su velocidad no hubiera aumentado tanto con la mega-evolución.

- beedril acabalo con golpe venenoso – beedrill golpeo una y otra vez a magmar con sus cuatro aguijones hasta debilitarlo. – bien abuelo ¿Cuál es el siguiente?

- ya no tengo más pokemon pero nuestro combate no ha pasado desapercibido – Scarlet vio que las luces de una patrulla se acercaban y salió de la casa.

- vamos noivern – dijo al sacar a su pokemon – tenemos que ir a sinnoh - el pokemon despego salió volando silenciosamente hacia su próximo destino.

**continuara...**

notas del autor: este capítulo a pesar de ser corto tendrá gran relevancia en la trama


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Specter estaba en su casa esperando a que llegara Scarlet. Se suponía que la chica debía regresar esa noche y aún tenía que encontrar a otra persona que se uniera a su grupo, no quería iniciar un robo sin suficiente respaldo y con dos de sus pokemon heridos de gravedad. Además su objetivo iba a ser trasladado a un centro de máxima seguridad en unos días, necesitaba un tercer aliado. Ya tenía algunos en mente, pero no sabía cómo localizarlos, tenía que buscar a alguien a quien pudiera localizar fácilmente. Una idea surgió en su mente, uno de sus más antiguos amigos y compañeros en los robos. Specter tomo el videomisor color negro que tenía guardado en su mochila y llamó al nuevo número de su contacto que había logrado averiguar.

-tienda de disfraces de Peter ¿en qué puedo servirlo? – dijo un hombre al otro lado del videomisor. Era joven y tenía el pelo de color morado

- ¿Peter, en serio?, quiero hablar con Brodie – dijo Specter. Al decir eso el hombre al otro lado de la pantalla se vio sorprendido por un segundo pero enseguida recuperó la compostura.

- aquí no vive ningún Brodie – respondió el hombre nervioso

- Brodie soy yo Specter

- lo siento señor no lo conozco – respondió el hombre. Entonces Specter lo recordó había adoptado ese alias luego de dejar de hacer equipo con Brodie.

- soy yo David – dijo Specter. Se sentía extraño utilizar su verdadero nombre en lugar de su alias. El hombre se sorprendió.

- ¿David?, hace tiempo no oía ese nombre

- pues sí, soy yo

- ¿sigues en el negocio o ya te retiraste? – pregunto Brodie

- sigo y esperaba a que me ayudaras

- lo siento, me retire. Ahora tengo un negocio de disfraces totalmente legal

- ¿y qué paso con "el hombre de las mil caras"?

- David, ese camino que llevas es peligroso aunque creo que ya lo sabes.

- ¿de verdad vas a darme un sermón?- pregunto Specter escéptico.

- jajaja ¡claro que no amigo! - dijo Brodie mientras reía – caíste, jaja, David siempre fuiste muy crédulo – dijo secándose las lágrimas provocadas por la risa. Specter rodó los ojos fastidiado.

- ¿entonces me ayudaras?

- si amigo, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

- ven a mi casa, estoy en sinnoh.

- qué suerte, yo también. Estaré ahí en unos minutos – dijo Brodie y colgó. Specter se sentó a esperar. Unos minutos después tocaron la puerta. Al abrirla Specter casi se desmalla. Una oficial Jenny estaba al otro lado y a su lado había un arcanine de aspecto fiero.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – pregunto Specter algo nervioso

- Specter usted está detenido por múltiples robos y el asesinato de una oficial de la ley – dijo la oficial.

"demonios, ¿cómo me han encontrado?" se preguntó Specter. No estaba preparado para eso, sus pokebolas estaban fuera de su alcance y a cualquier movimiento sospechoso el arcanine no dudaría en atacarlo, no tenía salida. Lentamente estiro sus manos para que la oficial lo esposara, ya se le ocurriría como escapar luego.

- jajaja te la creíste – dijo la oficial, pero el sonido de su voz había cambiado. La oficial se quitó la ropa y Specter quedo sorprendido, porque debajo de ellas había un hombre joven de pelo violeta con camisa y pantalones negros y una capa roja con el símbolo del equipo magma y el arcanine que estaba a su laso se transformó en un ditto.

- tu maldito… - dejo la frase inconclusa al ver que Brodie seguía riéndose y él también se empezó a reír.

- Bueno viejo amigo ¿Cuál es nuestro próximo objetivo? – pregunto Brodie después de calmarse.

- vamos a robar la diamasfera y la lustresfera

- oohh eso es un obejtivo jugoso, ¿seremos los únicos o hay alguien más?

- hay otra persona, debería llegar en unas horas.

- bien, mientras tanto arreglaré mis disfraces - dijo Brodie y entro al cuarto que Specter le indico. Horas más tarde tocaron la puerta nuevamente, Specter la abrió y vio que era Scarlet, la chica entro en la casa y se sentó en el sofá.

- ¿qué tal te fue? – pregunto Specter. Scarlet no respondió simplemente saco algo de su abrigo, era la pokebola GS – bien hecho ¿el viejo te dio muchos problemas?

- sí, debilito completamente a mi darpion, pero no es nada grave. Se recuperará en unos días

- eso es bueno, no puedo decir lo mismo de alakazam y pangoro, tuvieron peleas difíciles y heridas graves

- ¿Cuándo será el próximo robo? – antes de que Specter pudiera responder Brodie salió del cuarto. Este se sorprendió a semejante belleza.

- ¿Cuándo me ibas a presentar a tu novia? – pregunto Brodie. Scarlet se quedó paralizada y miró sorprendida a Specter mientras se sonrojaba. El no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de su asistente. Ella volteo y vio a Brodie que también se estaba riendo.

- tranquila Scar, solo es una broma – dijo Specter al terminar de reír – él es Brodie y a pesar de que no lo aparente es uno de los mejores ladrones del mundo.

- mucho gusto – dijo Brodie.

- el placer es mío – dijo Scarlet aun apenada – me llamo Scarlet

- bien, ya se conocen, ahora hablaremos sobre nuestro próximo objetivo – dicho esto los tres se pusieron a debatir cual sería la mejor manera de entrar y robar las esferas.

Scarlet se encontraba frente al museo. Era de noche. Aún se encontraba furiosa por cómo había reaccionado en la casa "nuestra relación es solo profesional, no siento nada por él" se decía mentalmente. Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a un hombre anciano acercarse al guardia del museo. El anciano dijo algo y el guardia se dio la vuelta y en ese instante el anciano se movió a una velocidad increíble para una persona de su edad y electrocuto al guardia con una pistola aturdidora cuando le dio la espalda. Scarlet comprendió que era Brodie disfrazado de anciano y fue a reunirse con él. Ambos usaron las llaves del guardia para entrar al museo y vieron que Specter ya estaba dentro.

- como lo planeamos Scarlet ven conmigo y vigilemos que no pase nada mientras Brodie roba las esferas – los dos comenzaron a vigilar por si algún guardia entraba a la sala de las esferas.

Brodie salió de la sala y mostro el bolso con las dos esferas y en ese instante las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

En ese momento una ventana se rompió y una chica con un disfraz con motivo de gliscor entro al museo por la ventana rota.

- yo soy Gliscorgirl y no dejare que ustedes miserables ladrones escapen – dijo la chica.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una chica que tenía aspecto de oficial Jenny, pero su vestimenta era totalmente diferente. Llevaba un traje ceñido con motivo de luxray, unos calcetines de rayas azules y amarillas junto con unos zapatos negros y una gabardina marrón.

- deténgase, policía internacional – dijo la recién llegada. – oh Gliscorgirl no esperaba verte por aquí

- lo mismo digo detective Marble, ¿Qué le parece si capturamos juntas a esos dos?

- me parece bien – ambas chicas sacaron sus pokemon.

-¿dos?-exclamaron scarlet y specter al mismo tiempo. Miraron a su alrededor fugazmente. Brodie no estaba.

- al parecer tendremos que trabajar en equipo Scarlet – dijo Specter y su asistente asintió.

Specter sacó a zoroark y Scarlet saco a su drapion. Gliscorgirl lanzo tres pokebolas y de ellas salieron un crobat, un swoobat y un gliscor, y la agente Marble lanzo una pokebola y de esta salió un luxray.

- ¿cuatro contra dos? – Dijo Scarlet – será una batalla interesante, drapion usa gigaimpacto contra swoobat – drapion se cubrió de una energía lila y salto hacia swoobat el cual esquivo el ataque.

- swoobat tajo aéreo – las alas de swoobat se iluminaron y el pokemon lanzó unos aros de viento que golpearon a drapion – crobat usa niebla – crobat abrió la boca y generó una niebla negra que inundo la sala en la que se encontraban.

- regresa Drapion. Noivern, usa vendaval.

El ataque de noivern despejo la niebla y golpeo de lleno a swoobat, el pokemon cayó al suelo debilitado

- luxray utiliza carga salvaje – luxray corrió hacia noivern mientras se cargaba con electricidad.

- crobat niebla otra vez – la niebla generada por crobat cubrió a luxray haciendo imposible saber en donde estaba. El ataque de luxray golpeo a zoroark, pero el pokemon de Specter se desvaneció en el aire.

- ahora juego sucio Zoroark – dijo Specter

- estruendo noivern.

Zoroark le dio una patada a luxray y este se dio la vuelta dispuesto a devolver el golpe, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pokemon pudiera moverse las ondas sonoras del ataque de noivern los golpeo a ambos dejándolos gravemente heridos. Specter hizo una mueca inconforme.

- zoroark usa tajo umbrío – las garras de zoroark se hicieron de color morado y golpeó a Luxray dejándolo debilitado.

- crobat ala de acero – las alas de crobat se volvieron metálicas y golpearon a zoroark por la espalda– ahora utiliza veneno x – crobat cruzo sus alas superiores y golpeo a zoroark el cual quedo debilitado.

- ustedes no se sincronizan muy bien – dijo Gliscorgirl

- regresa zoroark – dijo Specter furioso, habían debilitado a su pokemon unas simples niñas – ve bannette, usa golpe fantasma – bannette se desvaneció y salió detrás de crobat cubierto de una energía oscura y lo golpeo.

- crobat veneno x – crobat fue hacia bannette para golpearlo.

- bannette golpe fantasma de nuevo – bannette volvió a desaparecer y apareció detrás de crobat, el cual cayo debilitado al recibir el ataque.

Mientras esto pasaba noivern y gliscor estaban enzarzados en un combate en el aire.

- noivern pulso dragón – noivern abrió la boca y lanzó una esfera verde que se dirigía hacia gliscor.

- gliscor córtala con tijera x – las tenazas de gliscor se iluminaron y trazó una x cortando el ataque de noivern.

- noivern vendaval – noivern hizo el ataque, pero gliscor lo esquivó quedando sobre noivern – ahora meteoro dragón – noivern lanzó una esfera naranja al aire que golpeó a gliscor y luego explotó. Los fragmentos golpearon a los demás pokemon en la sala y destruyeron muchas de las exposiciones que había allí. Ante los golpes del ataque de noivern, bannette y gliscor cayeron debilitados.

- regresa bannette – dijo Specter, solo le quedaba un pokemon y no se arriesgaría a que lo debilitaran.

- ya no tienen nada que hacer – dijo Scarlet, entonces oyó las sirenas de los vehículos policiales.

- no, ustedes son los que no tienen nada que hacer – dijo Marble. – entréguense

- no hoy pequeña agente, ve noctowl – dijo Specter, el pokemon salió de la pokebola y esperó las ordenes de su entrenador – usa paranormal al techo – noctowl lanzó un rayo de energía amarilla al techo del museo y al impactar la estructura comenzó a desmoronarse sobre ellos.

- ! ¿Estás loco? ¡- Exclamó la agente Marble con el terror impreso en su cara – nos mataras a todos

- las únicas en morir serán ustedes si siguen hablando en lugar de correr – y dicho esto Specter saltó sobre su noctowl y este comenzó a volar mientras esquivaba los escombros seguido de Scarlet sobre su noivern.

Specter y Scarlet llegaron a la casa y al entrar vieron a Brodie.

- veo que llegaste Brodie – dijo Specter irritado - ¿tuviste algún problema?

- no, ninguno – contestó.

-bien por ti- comentó Scarlet de forma sarcástica.

-¿Por qué ese tono?-preguntó Brodie.

- ah no sé, quizá porque… ¡nos abandonaste!- Scarlet estaba furiosa.

-pues es que los combates directos no son mi especialidad-se defendió Brodie.

Scarlet parecía querer echársele encima para morderle el cuello.

El holomisor de Brodie sonó. Él se excusó ignorando la mirada asesina de Scarlet.

- hola Brodie tiempo sin verte – dijo un hombre en la pantalla del holomisor. Brodie estaba sorprendido hacía tiempo que no veía a esa persona.

- Magno tiempo sin verte – dijo Brodie sin ocultar su sorpresa, según lo que sabía su antiguo jefe estaba encarcelado por los crímenes que había cometido. – supongo que no llamaste solo para saludar ¿o sí?

- no, llamo para ofrecerte un nuevo contrato

- ¿en serio? wow no sé cómo decirte esto pero…debo dejar pasar esta oferta, ya tengo trabajo actualmente.

- idiota, estas desperdiciando la oferta de tu vida, resurgiremos de las sombras y el mundo nos temerá.

- ¿Qué yo sepa el equipo magma ya fue detenido una vez, que impedirá que lo hagan nuevamente?

- esto es más grande que el equipo magma, las sombras nos hemos unido, esta vez triunfaremos y cuando lo hagamos te lamentaras por haber denegado mi oferta – dicho esto la llamada se cortó. Brodie estaba preocupado.

- ¿Sombras?-preguntó Scarlet.

- ¿Qué está tramando ahora tu antiguo jefe?-preguntó Specter.

- no tengo idea, pero si es más grande que los planes del equipo magma debemos creer que es bastante grande.

Nota: por favor comenten sobre lo que les gusto y lo que no


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 reuniones**

Lance estaba furioso, ese tal Specter estaba robando objetos raros, importantes y algunos únicos de cada región. Llego a la sala en ella se encontraban todos los campeones. Lance los miro uno a uno, todos eran personas extremadamente fuertes. Los ojos de los demás se clavaron en él.

- saludos a todos - les dijo Lance – los he reunido porque para nadie es un secreto que ese ladrón ha estado robando cosas en todas partes y debemos detenerlo.

- no es tan fácil como crees lance – dijo Steven – ese tipo es astuto, aunque me duela decirlo logró burlarme y llevarse la roca espacial

- sí, pero no solo robó eso – lo interrumpió Cynthia – también robo las esferas de los pokemon legendarios de sinnho

- y también la pokebola GS – dijo Lance – también la poke-flauta más antigua de todas y el zorua capaz de hacer daño con sus ilusiones, debemos detenerlo

- bueno, de la región de kalos no se ha robado nada aun – dijo Diantha

- pero no tardara en hacerlo, estoy seguro de eso – dijo Red el campeón de Kanto

- hay otro tema que debemos tratar y sospecho que es más importante que los robos-intervino handsome.

- ¿más importante que eso? – Pregunto Alder – debe ser un gran problema

- sí, es un gran problema – dijo Handsome - líderes de organizaciones criminales se han escapado de las prisiones en las que estaban encerrados, y no hemos podido encontrarlos.

- ¿debemos suponer que están reuniéndose? ¿O que cada uno hará su propio plan?- preguntó Alder.

- sospechamos que están unidos, pero no lo sabemos con certeza, y en cuando a los planes no sabemos nada

- ¿Quiénes escaparon? – pregunto Red

- Magno, Aquiles, Ghechis, Venus, Saturno y muchos de sus subordinados de alto rango – respondió Handsome

- eso no es bueno – dijo Lance – cada uno de ellos fue vencido por un joven entrenador de su región, ¿cree que tomaran venganza?

- no me sorprendería, aunque esos jóvenes no están actualmente en su respectiva región, tardaran un tiempo en encontrarlos, pero sería mejor si estuvieran con nosotros – dijo Handsome

- yo puedo contactar a dos de ellos – dijo red

- bien, hazlo y diles que vengan aquí – dijo Lance, lo último que quería era poner la vida de esos chicos en peligro.

Red se alejó y Lance lo vio llamando por su videomisor.

- listo, llegaran en unos días – dijo Red. Lance asintió y se dirigió al resto de campeones y a Handsome– cuando los dos entrenadores lleguen nos volveremos a reunir – y dicho esto dio por terminada la reunión.

En la antigua base del equipo Rocket, Venus estaba caminando hacia una reunión. Odiaba hacer eso, y aunque Saturno y ella dirigieran juntos al equipo plasma a ella le tocaba el papel de jefe cuando el equipo era convocado a ese tipo de eventos. Llegó a la sala y la puso su mano en la puerta. El escáner de huellas se activó y la dejo pasar. Dentro de la sala estaban los líderes de los demás equipos sentados alrededor de una mesa. Magno, Aquiles, Ghechis y Giovanni este último ocupaba la silla más alta de todas.

- ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar – dijo Giovanni - ¿Qué tal va el proceso de reclutamiento?

- en total se han reclutado 175 personas, solo un par posee habilidades para destacar – dijo Magno.

- ¿y qué hay del ladrón que dijiste que reclutarías? – pregunto Giovanni

- se negó.

- esos ladrones no son de fiar, necesito que consigas a alguien que pueda traernos información sin llamar la atención y recuerda que confió en ti para esta tarea Magno – dijo Giovanni, el tono de su voz era totalmente neutro, pero lo último que dijo pareció una amenaza. Venus lo sabía y se alegró de que no fuera ella la encargada de traer personas nuevas al equipo.

- ¿y porque no usa a la agente Dominó para que traiga la información? – pregunto Ghechis, él era el único que no temía a la ira de Giovanni, después de todo era un viejo sin nada que perder.

Giovanni lo miró irritado.

- la agente 009 ya tiene una misión – dijo Giovanni a secas – es hora de que los científicos den sus informes.

Los científicos comenzaron a entrar y a presentar los informes de sus avances en las investigaciones que les habían encomendado, la mayoría de ellos solo duraban unos minutos puesto que eran de grado bastante bajo. Finalmente Venus vio entrar a los tres científicos más importantes del equipo Colress, Plutón y el profesor Namba. Esos tres dirigían los proyectos más importantes del equipo. El primero en hablar fue el profesor Namba.

- el proyecto de las armaduras potenciadoras está siendo un éxito – dijo con orgullo – aunque la mayoría de miembros no logra sobrepasar el nivel 5 los más destacados han logrado llevarla hasta el nivel 8.

- ¿y qué hay de nuestros pokemon… especiales? – pregunto Venus, tenía curiosidad sobre el avance del proyecto

- esto… los pokemon que les serán asignados a ustedes son muy fuertes ya de por sí sin la armadura, y el mayor avance dentro de ellos está en el nivel 7 – dijo el profesor un poco incómodo.

- ¿está diciendo que las armaduras no funcionan correctamente con ellos? – preguntó Ghechis

- si funcionan, pero tienen un avance más lento – dijo el profesor a la defensiva.

- profesor, usted es uno de los miembros indispensables en las investigaciones, no quiero que eso cambie y creo que usted tampoco, así que resuelva todos los fallos en su invento lo más rápido posible ¿entendido? – dijo Giovanni

- si señor – dijo el profesor

- ya puede retirarse – dijo Giovanni.

El siguiente en hablar fue Colress

- buenas noches – dijo elegantemente – les quiero informar que mi proyecto está terminado, como saben hasta ahora era muy difícil saber la ubicación de un pokemon legendario, pero eso ha cambiado – dijo mientras sacaba un aparato circular.

La máquina era del mismo tamaño de un reloj de bolsillo, pero en lugar de números y manecillas tenía un mapa increíblemente detallado de las distintas regiones. En cada una de ellas había un grupo de puntos. Algunos de ellos se mantenían fijos, mientras que otros se movían.

- ¿y que hace eso exactamente? – pregunto Aquiles. Venus evito reírse, Aquiles era un hombre que muchas mujeres desearían. Era alto, fuerte y con mentalidad de líder, pero tenía tanto cerebro como un rhyhorn.

- sirve para rastrear pokemon legendarios señor Aquiles – dijo Colress con toda amabilidad.

- ¿estás diciendo que ya no tendremos que guiarnos por rumores y leyendas para tener que encontrar a los legendarios? – pregunto Magno incrédulo.

- si señor Magno eso es lo que quiero decir – dijo Colress.

- en vista de que tu proyecto fue exitoso debo decir en nombre del consejo de las sombras que nos has dado una herramienta indispensable para el cumplimiento de nuestra meta y eso será recompensado – dijo Giovanni.

- gracias señor – dijo Colress.

- puedes retirarte – dijo Giovanni.

Colress hizo lo que le decían. Por ultimo pasó Plutón, Venus sonrió, sabía los resultados del proyecto de Plutón y esperaba que fueran del agrado de Giovanni.

- es un gusto informarles que mi investigación ha dado grandes frutos, sé que la mayoría de ustedes no sabe de qué se trata, así que les hare una demostración hoy – Plutón sacó un guante de aspecto tecnológico que tenía unidos unos cables con sensores - mi más reciente proyecto se ha basado en las habilidades ilusorias de zorua y zoroark, esta máquina tiene como función la creación de ilusiones – al terminar de decir eso se colocó los sensores en la cabeza y se puso el guante.

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Venus que ya sabía los resultados del proyecto. Al lado de Plutón había una réplica exacta de él mismo.

- si bien las ilusiones que crea mi invento no son tan poderosas como las de zoroark si son capaces de engañar a los sentidos humanos y a los de algunos pokemon – dijo orgulloso

- bien hecho… - antes de que Giovanni dijera algo más un hombre entro en la sala, vestía una capa con un gran cuello, un sombrero de ala ancha y llevaba una máscara blanca con rayas rojas. – profesor Johns ¿Qué hace aquí?

- me voy en un viaje para investigar, necesito nuevos datos para mi… experimento – dijo el hombre de la máscara y lanzo una carpeta llena de papeles a la mesa donde se encontraban los directivos y salió de la sala.

- Plutón, tu invento nos será de gran ayuda, puede retirarse – dijo Giovanni apresuradamente, Venus noto que algo había perturbado la tranquilidad de su jefe – ustedes también retírense – dijo dirigiéndose a los demás directivos.

Giovanni estaba solo en su oficina. Estaba preocupado, esa no era una de sus actitudes normales pero no podía evitarlo. Se estaba cuestionando si había sido buena idea reclutar al profesor Johns, se obligó a volver a mirar la carpeta que el profesor había arrojado a su mesa. Dentro había una foto en la que se podía apreciar a mega-rayquaza. Giovanni sabía que ese tipo estaba loco pero no creía que pudiera llegar tan al extremo de buscar los datos de mega-rayquaza. "mira el lado positivo" pensó "si lo logra tendremos un arma más y si falla no tendré que preocuparme por su personalidad impredecible".

**Continuara... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

- ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por Magno y su pandilla de chiflados? – Preguntó Scarlet – no parecen una seria amenaza para nosotros.

- no lo creo, aunque si su plan es tan grande como dicen hay posibilidades de que nos afecte – respondió Specter

- lo dudo, solo harán un plan a mayor escala que hacer que el planeta quede totalmente desértico – dijo Brodie – realmente nunca entendí como pensaban que ese plan los beneficiaria – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿entonces debemos preocuparnos? – pregunto Scarlet, toda esa charla sin sentido la impacientaba.

- por ahora no, además de que sirve preocuparse si de igual manera no vamos a hacer nada para evitarlo – dijo Specter

- de hecho sí que vamos – dijo Brodie – uno de mis antiguos contactos me dijo que en tres días uno de los ejecutivos de la organización se movilizará a Johto, a la torre quemada a buscar algo de gran valor.

- dudo que haya algo de valor en ese edificio ruinoso – dijo Scarlet.

- debe haberlo Scar, sino no enviarían a alguien de rango tan elevado – dijo Specter.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tu contacto es fiable? – pregunto Scarlet, no se fiaba de Brodie desde que los abandonó en el museo.

- es alguien a quien conozco bien… además me debía un favor – dijo Brodie – y si en verdad hay algo valioso allí ¿por qué no dejar que ellos hagan el trabajo duro y luego se los arrebatamos?

- buena idea– dijo Specter.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- exclamó scarlet- ¿y si no hay nada? –Scarlet aún tenía sus dudas sobre la información del contacto de Brodie.

- pensaremos en algo – dijo Specter – además no tenemos ningún objetivo en mente por el momento.

Alistando lo necesario los tres partieron Johto. Scarlet estaba convencida de que no encontrarían nada, después de todo se dirigían tras un rumor a una torre en ruinas.

Después de un viaje a vuelo de pokemon volador llegaron a Johto al anochecer. Los tres se dirigieron a la base de operaciones que Specter tenía en esa región. Estaban caminando por una calle oscura cuando Scarlet se detuvo.

- oh mierda – gimió Scarlet.

- ¿Qué pasa Scar? – pregunto Specter.

La chica levanto un papel que tenía en la mano. En él había un dibujo de la cara de Scarlet y el mensase "se busca" escrito en él.

- esto no es bueno – dijo Specter preocupado.

- jajaja – se rio Brodie – no puedo creer que te desc… - la frase de Brodie quedó inconclusa cuando Scarlet le dio una patada en el estómago.

- ¿dejaste que ese anciano te viera? – pregunto Specter con un tono de decepción.

- sí, puede ser - admitió ella.

Specter suspiró pesadamente.

- este pequeño… problema afecta todo el plan, Scarlet, debes cambiar de apariencia y Brodie te ayudara a hacerlo – dijo Specter.

- puedo disfrazarme sola – se defendió ella.

- sí, pero los disfraces de Brodie son mejores así que no hay nada que discutir – dijo Specter.

- creo que tendremos tiempo a solas preciosa – dijo Brodie al levantarse, pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo por otra patada de Scarlet.

- ya deja de golpearlo– dijo Specter, las peleas de esos dos lo estaban impacientando.

Los tres llegaron a una cabaña en medio del bosque.

Sus dos compañeros fueron a una de las habitaciones. Scarlet estaba furiosa, no podía creer lo tonta que había sido al creer que nadie la vería. Debería haber usado la máscara y punto, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y debía llorar sobre leche derramada.

- Hoy le harás honor a tu nombre – dijo Brodie sacando una tintura de pelo color rojo.

- hazlo rápido – dijo Scarlet, no le gustaba que tocaran su cabello.

Brodie comenzó a aplicarle la tintura. Al terminar se vio al espejo. Se sorprendió al ver que no se veía tan mal.

- ahora toma – dijo Brodie mientras le daba un recipiente – debes ponértelos…

- ya sé cómo usar lentes de contacto – dijo ella arrebatándoselos y se los puso, sus ojos eran ahora color verde. Al salir de la habitación Scarlet no se sentía como ella misma.

- veo que estas lista – dijo Specter – Brodie hizo un buen trabajo

- aún no he terminado - dijo Brodie – toma, póntelos – dijo dándole unas gafas a Scarlet.

- ¿Por qué carajo habría de usar esto? – dijo Scarlet furiosa.

- porque es parte del disfraz, sin ellas el disfraz estará arruinado – dijo Brodie muy serio. – además me gustan las chicas con gafas – añadió.

Scarlet sintió el impulso de golpearlo de nuevo pero se contuvo, sabía que Brodie hacia eso para sacarla de quicio. Tomó las gafas y se las puso. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que el cristal no tenía aumento.

- creo que ya estoy lista – dijo Scarlet.- ¿a qué hora estaremos mañana en la torre quemada?

- iremos desde hoy, prepárate saldremos en diez minutos – dijo Specter.

Cuando llegaron a la torre quemada escudriñaron los alrededores en busca de lo que sea que fuera que Magno y su pandilla estuvieran buscando. Al igual que muchos entrenadores ilusos no encontraron nada más que escombros viejos y calcinados. Scarlet seguía refunfuñando por esa pérdida de tiempo.

Al día siguiente el grupo de ladrones llegó de madrugada a la torre. Se instalaron en sus posiciones respectivas a la espera de los otros criminales. Después de un par de horas Specter vio un grupo de personas cerca de su escondite. Eran alrededor de una docena, la mayoría de ellos tenía un traje color negro con una boina y chalecos antibalas. Pero no tenían ningún símbolo. Specter se sorprendió al ver al último miembro del grupo. Era un hombre pelirrojo con gafas, usaba una bata de color rojo con detalles negros y botas rojas también. "Magno ha venido, esto se pondrá interesante" pensó Specter. Su comunicador vibró y escuchó la voz de Brodie.

- ¿ya lo viste? – preguntó Brodie con tono divertido.

- sí, pero tiene una gran escolta. No será fácil – dijo Specter

- si claro, como no vamos a usar trampas – dijo Brodie conteniendo una carcajada - ¿les doy una sorpresa?

- no todavía, debemos esperar a que encuentren lo que están buscando – dijo Specter y cortó.

Specter y su equipo se habían preparado para lo peor, la noche anterior habían instalado suficientes trampas para asegurar un robo fácil, solo debía esperar a que Brodie las activara. De repente vio que una el grupo de Magno se dispersaba y tomaban posiciones alrededor de la torre. Todos sacaron sus pokemon. Specter vio que los pokemon llevaban una especie de partes de armadura en sus brazos, pecho y piernas.

Magno se acercó a la torre y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Desde donde estaba, Specter no podía ver que era. De repente del aparato que tenía Magno salió un rayo de luz violeta y un pokemon. Specter se sorprendió. "¿cómo consiguió eso?" se preguntó, en ese momento su comunicador sonó.

- ¿vio eso jefe? – pregunto Scarlet sin poder disimular el miedo en su voz.

- si Scar lo vi

- ¿cree que es buena idea seguir adelante con el plan?

- no lo sé, creo que deberíamos mantener nuestra posición

- copiado – dijo Scarlet y la comunicación se cortó.

Magno le ordenó algo a su pokemon y este rugió. El rugido fue tan fuerte que Specter sintió que tenía el pokemon frente a él. Un momento después otro rugido salió de la torre quemada y de ella emergió otro pokemon. Era un suicune "¿Dónde diablos estaba metido?" se preguntó. El suicune miró directamente al entei de Magno y gruñó. En ese momento Specter vio que entei llevaba un collar metálico alrededor del cuello.

- Déjenme esto a mí – les gritó Magno a sus subordinados.

Entonces la batalla comenzó. Entei atacaba a suicune con sus flamas y suicune las esquvaba grácilmente. De un momento a otro suicune decidió atacar. Chorros de agua pasaban rozando a entei. Magno le dio una orden a entei y el pokemon se cubrió de energía purpura y golpeó a suicune dejándolo en el suelo. El pokemon salvaje intento levantarse pero entei le lanzó uno de sus ataques de fuego y lo debilitó completamente.

- ¿si Brodie? – dijo Specter.

- ¿deberíamos atacar? – pregunto Brodie nervioso.

Specter medito las consecuencias durante unos segundos. Decidió que era muy arriesgado hacerlo, no quería ser atrapado por una imprudencia.

- No. Abortemos, no vale la pena

- estoy de acuerdo – dijo Brodie antes de cortar.

Specter vio a Magno dirigiéndose a la aeronave en la que había llegado. Uno de los guardias se acercó a él y le dijo algo. Magno sonrió y pidió algo a uno de los guardias. El guardia entro en la aeronave y salió con algo que parecía un altavoz.

- saludos a quien sea que nos esté espiando – dijo Magno, era evidente que la situación lo divertía– lo invito a que salga de su escondite y se presente o me veré obligado a quemar todo el lugar.

Specter maldijo en voz baja. Su comunicador sonó.

- Brodie, Scarlet no salgan – dijo Specter - yo me ocupo de esto.

- pero… - comenzó a decir la chica.

- nada de peros– dicho esto colgó y salió de su escondite. Se acercó a paso lento y seguro al grupo – hola Magno.

- ¿te conozco? – preguntó Magno.

- no lo creo, puedes llamarme Specter

- ¿tú eres ese tal Specter del que tanto se habla?

- soy el único con ese nombre

- ¿Qué quieres?

- yo solo pasaba por aquí y te vi capturando a ese suicune

- ya, eso no lo crees ni tú, desactivamos tus trampas de humo – dijo Magno con gracia - ¿crees que puedes intentar robarme y salir impune?

- la verdad no te robe nada así que no veo el problema.

- pero la intención es lo que cuenta… para ser castigado – dicho esto sacó a su entei de su masterball – hagamos una batalla

- no gracias, prefiero irme.

- no es una petición.

- tu no me mandas.

- si no quieres morir en este mismo instante ¡pelea! – dijo Magno con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Una gota de sudor frio rodó por la mejilla de specter.

- de acuerdo, ve zoroark – zoroark salió de su pokebola y sintió el gran poder de su oponente.

- ¿uno solo?, usa todos los que tengas, quiero una batalla que me entretenga – dijo Magno.

Specter sabía que no tenía opción. Sacó a bannette también.

- esto es todo lo que tengo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- prepárate para pelear, entei fuego sagrado – entei lanzó un torrente de fuego por sus fauces.

Los pokemon de Specter lo esquivaron por poco.

- zoroark muestra tu habilidad, bannette golpe fantasma – zoroark extendió los brazos y una espesa niebla cubrió el campo, mientras zoroark hacía esto, banntte se fundió con las sombras y desapareció.

- entei utiliza estallido – entei generó una gran cantidad de fuego y la lanzó hacia donde estaba zoroark que no pudo esquivar el ataque y cayo gravemente herido. Por alguna razón las ilusiones no surtieron efecto.

- zoroark ya no necesito tu poder, regresa – la niebla se disipo y Specter regresó a zoroark.

- bien entei acabalo – dijo Magno, el pokemon atacó a Specter y el no tuvo tiempo de esquivar al pokemon y este cayó sobre él. – tranquilo tu muerte será rápida.

De repente algo intento golpear a entei pero el pokemon lo esquivo y dejó libre a Specter y él se levantó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto Specter a Scarlet – te dije que te quedaras oculta.

- iba a matarte – respondió ella, el no supo que decir.

Scarlet había sacado a todos sus pokemon.

- oh, tenemos compañía – dijo Magno - ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

- me llamo Scarlet – dijo ella.

- ¿y que hace aquí señorita Scarlet?

- eso no te interesa, drapion gigaimpacto, beedrill misil aguja, noivern vendaval – drapion corrió hacia entei envuelto en energía de color purpura.

- entei gigaimpacto – ambos pokemon chocaron y drapion cayó al suelo debilitado.- tus pokemon no son rivales para el mío.

- no te olvides de los otros – dijo Scarlet mientras devolvía a drapion a su pokebola.

Beedrill y noivern lanzaron sus ataques. El vendaval de noivern y los disparos de beedrill golpearon a entei que no dio muestras de que los ataques lo dañaran.

- ¿eso es todo? – Dijo Magno sonriendo – entei estallido – un rayo de fuego que golpeo a los pokemon de Scarlet dejándolos debilitados. La mega evolución de beedrill se deshizo.

- acaba con el entei – dijo Magno señalando a Specter – en cuanto a ti preciosa, me voy a divertir contigo – dijo mientras disparaba una pistola paralizante al pecho de Scarlet y se acercaba a la chica paralizada tomándola por la barbilla.

La chica le dio una patada en la pierna y derribo a Magno y luego le dio un rodillazo en la cara rompiéndole las gafas. Después de todo no estaba tan paralizada como creía.

- estúpida – dijo él y se levantó como si nada y le dio una bofetada a Scerlet tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo y le dio una patada en el estómago dejándola sin aliento. – Specter fue un gusto conocerte lástima que no nos volveremos a ver.

- déjala Magno o si no… - amenazó Specter.

- ¿o si no que? – Se burló Magno – no estás en posición de proferir amenazas, entei déjalo prefiero verlo sufrir – el pokemon libero a Specter y se situó junto a su amo.

Specter se levantó y miró a Magno con sus ojos llenos de furia.

- es hora de que sufras - dijo Magno – entei doble filo – el cuerpo del pokemon comenzó a brillar y embistio a Scarlet.

Specter sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía y una gran furia se apoderó de él.

- bannette ataca – dijo Specter.

Bannette salió de las sombras envuelto en una energía sombría y golpeó al objetivo que su entrenador le había señalado. Magno no fue consiente del pokemon tipo fantasma sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El ataque de bannette lo tiró al suelo y quedó aturdido por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Specter tomara el cuerpo de Scarlet y se fuera volando del lugar.

- ese maldito ladrón me las pagara – dijo Magno, por lo menos había cumplido su misión.

Magno se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. En ese momento su corazón se saltó un latido y maldijo con todas sus fuerzas. Ya lo había decidido. Iba a encontrar a ese miserable ladrón y cuando lo hiciera lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 "Phantom"**

Specter había vuelo a su base. Al llegar Brodie salió recibirlo, pero su habitual sonrisa se congelo al ver el cuerpo inerte de Scarlet.

- ¿pero qué…? – comenzó a preguntar Brodie, pero Specter lo interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano.

- ayúdame a llevarla dentro – dijo Specter, Brodie lo ayudó a poner el cuerpo de la chica en una cama.

- ¿Qué haremos con ella? – preguntó Brodie.

- debemos buscar un doctor

- yo me encargo de eso – dijo Brodie y salió del cuarto.

En ese momento Scarlet abrió los ojos e intento decir algo. Pero su voz se volvió un gemido por el dolor de sus heridas.

- descansa Scar – dijo Specter mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza. – Yo me encargare de esto personalmente – Scarlet asintió y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Luego de un rato salió y regreso con una persona que tenía una bolsa de tela cubriéndole la cabeza. Brodie la llevo al cuarto donde se encontraba Scarlet y le quito la bolsa de la cabeza. Specter se dio cuenta de que era un anciano. Usaba gafas con lentes bastante gruesos y su pelo era totalmente blanco.

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Specter.

- soy el doctor Grousse – dijo el anciano.

- él va a ayudar a Scarlet – dijo Brodie, y sacó a Speceter del cuarto mientras el doctor se disponía a revisar el estado de Scarlet.

- ¿es confiable? – pregunto Specter.

- sí, y aunque no lo fuera lo traje con la cara cubierta desde ciudad orquídea. – cuando Brodie termino de decir eso el doctor Grousse salió de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Specter.

- tiene varias costillas fracturadas, al igual que uno de sus brazos y una pierna, aunque por suerte su columna vertebral y su cráneo están intactos. – Dijo el doctor – tardara bastante tiempo en recuperarse, aunque si están dispuestos a pagar un poco más puedo hacer que este curada en tres días.

- ¿cómo haría eso? – pregunto Specter desconfiado, las formas rápidas nunca eran seguras.

- hay varias especies de pokemon que pueden acelerar el proceso de curación de manera segura – dijo el doctor Grousse.

- hágalo – dijo Specter sin dudarlo.

- les costara el doble de lo que me iban a pagar – advirtió el doctor.

- no importa, solo hágalo.

El doctor sacó una pokebola y de ella salió un Audino.

- usa pulso cura – Audino creó una esfera rosa que se expandió y tocó el cuerpo de Scarlet que se curó al instante.

- eso es todo, ahora quiero mi dinero – dijo el anciano.

- ¿haría el mismo tratamiento con mis pokemon? – preguntó Specter.

- si tiene el dinero será todo un placer – dijo el doctor.

Specter llevó al anciano al cuarto donde se encontraban sus pokemon heridos y el hombre aplico el mismo tratamiento que había utilizado con Scarlet.

- terminé, es hora de mi paga – dijo el doctor.

- tome – dijo Specter tendiéndole una maleta.

El doctor abrió la maleta y contó el dinero.

- ah, una cosa más, tanto la chica como los pokemon que mi audino curó deben estar en reposo por lo menos tres días, de lo contrario su estado puede empeorar – dicho esto el doctor se puso la bolsa que le entrego Brodie y salió de la casa con él.

Specter fue a la habitación donde estaban sus pokemon y los regresó a sus pokebolas. Luego fue a la habitación de Scarlet. Al entrar vio que ella ya se había despertado, e intento levantarse de la cama pero el agotamiento se lo impidió.

- tranquila Scar, tus heridas están curadas pero tienes que mantenerte en reposo unos días – dicho esto Specter salió de la habitación y fue a la sala. Allí estaba Brodie.

- ¿Qué haremos David? – preguntó Brodie, estaba preocupado por los recientes acontecimientos.

- depende, ¿te quedas conmigo o te iras?

- la respuesta es obvia, me quedaré, somos amigos

- sí, claro – dijo Specter, hacía tiempo que no consideraba a alguien como su amigo.

- entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

- si Magno tiene a su pandilla de chiflados yo también reuniré a nuestros viejos compañeros

- ¿reunirás a Phantom? – preguntó Brodie.

- si

- voy contigo

- no, quédate a cuidar a Scarlet volveré pronto – dicho esto tomó su chaqueta y se fue.

Al salir de la casa sacó a noctowl.

- no te necesitare por un tiempo amigo – dijo Specter.

Noctowl abrió el pico y Specter le dio la pokebola.

- ve a casa nos veremos cuando sea necesario – dicho esto noctowl se fue volando.

Specter sacó a alakazam de su pokebola. El pokemon lo miró Y Specter sonrió.

- ya sé que te he tenido mucho tiempo en una pokebola pero no es bueno que te esfuerces demasiado.

Los ojos de alakazam brillaron de color azul y un árbol cercano se arrancó de raíz.

- tranquilo, te llevare conmigo, solo que tal vez no pelees mucho – alakazam pareció complacido por eso y dejó caer el árbol. – ahora necesito que me lleves a ciudad castelia

Era de noche y Specter caminaba por las calles desiertas de ciudad Castelia. Llegó a un callejón, allí había dos hombres custodiando una puerta uno calvo y otro con un peinado de crestas, Specter se acercó a ellos.

- quiero ver a Krookodile – dijo Specter

- si queres ver al jefe – dijo el hombre calvo – debes pagar

- no les voy a dar nada – dijo Specter tranquilamente – ahora déjame entrar

- parece que vamos a tener que darle su merecido a este tipo – dijo el de las crestas.

- si – respondió en otro.

Los dos guardias intentaron golpear a Specter, pero él esquivo los golpes de ambos guardias y le dio una patada en la rodilla al guardia de la cresta, se oyó un crujido y el guardia cayó al suelo gimiendo. Specter giró y lanzó un golpe que impacto en la nariz del guardia calvo, seguido a esto lo golpeo en el estómago y luego presiono un nervio que dejó noqueado al guardia calvo. Volvió a mirar al guardia de la cresta que estaba intentando levantarse pero su rodilla rota no se lo permitía. Specter lo dejó inconsciente de una patada.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Llegó a una habitación pequeña y con mala iluminación, solo podía distinguir una percha con algo colgado, un escritorio y detrás de este había una persona sentada.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la persona levantándose, por su voz Specter dedujo que era quien estaba buscando.

- hola Jim – dijo Specter quitándose la máscara – ¿me recuerdas?

- ¿David? – Preguntó el hombre llamado Jim – hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos – dijo sonriendo.

- sí, mucho tiempo – dijo Specter recordando a su vieja banda de criminales.

- siéntate, aunque no creo que estés por aquí solo para saludar – dijo Jim.

- tienes razón, no estoy aquí solo para saludar, quiero pedirte un favor

- lo hare – respondió Jim sin pensarlo dos veces.

- aun no sabes lo que te voy a pedir – dijo Specter – es peligroso

- no importa lo que sea, me salvaste ¿o te has olvidado de eso viejo amigo?

- Jim, lo que te voy a pedir es que dejes todo lo que has construido en esta ciudad para que me sigas en una venganza personal

- ¿cuándo las venganzas no son personales? – dijo Jim sonriendo – no importa lo que sea te voy a ayudar, además la vida de jefe es más aburrida de lo que esperaba, no sé cómo lo soportabas

- si, por eso ahora soy independiente – dijo Specter.

- entonces, ¿de quién te vas a vengar?

- ¿has escuchado del grupo que se hace llamar las sombras?

- solo rumores, nada concreto

- de ellos

- y suponiendo que logremos nuestro objetivo sin morir, ¿que ganaremos?

- controlaremos a la organización criminal más grande que haya existido

- eso me gusta – dijo Jim.

Se levantó de su silla y tomo un sombrero que estaba puesto en la percha y una gabardina negra. Un sandile se subió a sus hombros y ambos hombres salieron y Jim vio a los guardias inconscientes en el suelo.

- veo que no has perdido tu habilidad de lucha

- no, aun no

Specter miro a su amigo. Vestía una gabardina negra bastante vieja y un sombrero de vaquero color marrón. Mechones de cabello negro se asomaban por debajo de su sombrero y uno de sus ojos verdes estaba cubierto de vendas.

- ¿alguno de los demás miembros de Phantom te está acompañando?

- sí, Brodie

- creía que se había retirado después de trabajar para el equipo magma

- digamos que lo saque de su retiro

- tan persuasivo como siempre – dijo Jim riendo.

- si supongo – dijo Specter – por cierto, ¿sabes dónde podemos encontrarla?

- ¿te refieres a "ella"? – pregunto Jim, la sonrisa de su cara se había borrado.

- si

- creo que sé dónde puede estar pero no podría asegurarlo con certeza. Además no sé si estará feliz de vernos

- no importa, he aplazado este encuentro por mucho tiempo. Además como lo dijiste puedo ser muy persuasivo

- en ese caso nos tomara varios días llegar

- lo dudo – dijo Specter sacando a alakazam de su pokebola. – solo di adonde debemos ir

Jim dijo el nombre de la ciudad y ambos hombres fueron teletransportados por alakazam.

**Nota: **En el siguiente capitulo contare el pasado de Specter y su relación con Brodie y Jim (que por cierto es un personaje de Yu Gi Oh)

gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Scarlet se despertó. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía dolor. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Al salir a la sala vio a Brodie viendo televisión.

- ¿Qué haces de pie? – preguntó Brodie alarmado.

- oye no es como si fuera a caerme a pedazos

- tienes que descansar – dijo Brodie, Scarlet nunca lo había oído hablar tan seriamente.

- oye cálmate no voy a hacer nada que requiera mucha energía, solo estirare un poco las piernas

- supongo que puedes salir a caminar, pero voy contigo

- no es necesario que…

- lo voy a hacer y punto

Ambos salieron de la base. Los alrededores eran principalmente bosques así que decidieron dar un paseo. Después de unos minutos Scarlet sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

- Brodie… - la frase quedó inconclusa.

A Scarlet se le nublo la vista y cayó al suelo. Abrió los ojos y todo a su alrededor había cambiado. El paisaje boscoso había cambiado ahora se encontraba en un prado. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todas las plantas tenían un extraño brillo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó en voz alta.

- estas en el bosque – respondió una voz melodiosa, parecía ser de un niño o de una niña, pero Scarlet no estaba segura.

- este no es el bosque en donde me encontraba

- si lo es, o por lo menos es así como yo lo percibo

- ¿y tú quién eres?

- soy un espíritu del bosque

- ¿de este bosque?

- no, no de este bosque. De uno muy lejano

- entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

- bueno, estoy atrapado pero puedo filtrar mi esencia para que salga de mi prisión por un rato

- ¿y porque me trajiste aquí?

- ¿aún no lo entiendes?

- ¿entender qué?

- tu cuerpo está curado de sus heridas, pero curarlas tan rápidamente requiere de un gasto de energía muy grande

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- quiero decir que tu cuerpo habría colapsado si no te hubiera traído aquí

- ¿o sea que si salgo de aquí voy a morir?

- no… bueno de hecho sí. Pero te voy a dar una pequeña ayuda

Scarlet sintió que su cuerpo era llenado por una energía extraña. Y se sintió renovada como si las heridas nunca hubieran sido hechas.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto anonadada.

Al despertarse no había sentido el dolor de las heridas, pero sabía que estaban allí, pero ahora era como si nunca hubieran estado en su cuerpo.

- simplemente use mi poder – en ese momento las plantas a su alrededor perdieron brillo.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- use demasiado poder, debo volver a mi prisión

- ¿dónde está esa prisión?, voy a sacarte de allí

- jajaja, sin duda lo harás, nos veremos pronto Scarlet y pregúntale a tu amigo sobre Phantom

Todo se volvió oscuro. Scarlet sintió que algo le golpeaba la mejilla y abrió los ojos. Vio a Brodie frente a ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – pregunto Brodie evidentemente preocupado.

- sí, estoy bien, de hecho me siento mejor que antes

- a eso es bueno… supongo

- si lo es – dijo Scarlet levantándose – oye Brodie ¿sabes que es Phantom?

- ¿dónde oíste es nombre? – pregunto Brodie.

- escuche que tú y David hablaban sobre eso – mintió ella.

- qué raro, juraría que aun estabas inconsciente

- no lo estaba

- apropósito, es la primera vez que lo llamas por su nombre

- ¿a quién?

- a David, siempre le decías señor Specter o jefe. Nunca David

- sí, tienes razón pero ¿vas a contestar mi pregunta o te vas a ir por las ramas?

- es una larga historia

- no es que tengamos nada mejor que hacer

- ok, ok te contare pero primero volvamos.

El regreso a la base fue rápido y callado. Al llegar los dos se sentaron en la sala.

- comienza – dijo Scarlet.

- supongo que no tengo otra opción. Pero ¿estas segura de que quieres que te lo cuente yo y no David?

- si – dijo ella.

- entonces lo haré

"Primero debo contarte algunas cosas, David y yo nos criamos en ciudad Castelia, en un barrio en donde el crimen era pan de cada día. Nosotros junto con Jim Cook formamos una "pandilla" llamada phanthom aunque en realidad éramos más una familia que una pandilla aunque robábamos y nos metíamos en peleas…

- ¿tu peleando? Jaja – se burló Scarlet.

- en realidad Jim y David se metían en peleas, yo solo miraba

- me lo imagine

- ¿me vas a dejar contarte la historia? – dijo Brodie irritado.

- continua

"como te venía diciendo. Éramos una pandilla, pelábamos y nos metíamos en problemas. Pronto nos volvimos los más respetados del barrio. Ver a David y a Jim "Krookodile" Cook en una pelea era media pelea ganada."

- ¿Por qué le decían "Krookodile"? – pregunto Scarlet.

- pues su primer pokemon fue un sandile y para atraparlo peleo contra él, luego un Krookodile que era líder de la manada del sandile que había atrapado ataco el barrio y Jim lo venció

- ¿con su sandile?

- no, con sus puños

- ¿de verdad? – pregunto Scarlet sorprendida.

- si, por eso era media pelea ganada

"en fin, un día mientras perdíamos el tiempo por la calle vimos a unos chicos intimidando a una chica y como a David y a Jim no les pareció bien se metieron en una pelea con los chicos y los vencieron. Cuando quisimos hablar con la chica vimos que estaba desmayada y decidimos llevarla a nuestra base. Al despertarse nos dio las gracias y se unió a nuestra pandilla"

- ¿se unió así nada más?

- no tenía donde ir y le ofrecimos quedarse con nosotros y ella acepto

"Luego de unos meses otra pandilla a la que habíamos molestado bastante nos atacó en nuestra base. Jim, David y Scheele les dieron una paliza…

- ¿Quién es Scheele?

- la chica a la que ayudamos

- ¿ella peleaba y tú no?

- sí – dijo Brodie apenado – ¿ya puedo seguir con la historia?

- jaja sigue

"Después de esa pelea atacaron a Scheele cuando estaba caminando por la calle y se la llevaron. Eso nos enfureció mucho y fuimos a su base a buscarla fue una pelea bastante larga y dura, hasta yo participe. Cuando llegamos a donde se encontraba el jefe vimos que tenía a Scheele atada. Jim atacó sin pensarlo y el hombre le dio una paliza y no paro de golpearlo hasta que David le cortó el cuello con un trozo de vidrio que había en el suelo. Después de ese incidente ninguno de ellos volvió a ser igual, a Jim lo afecto mucho la pérdida de su ojo derecho y su capacidad para las peleas se redujo mucho, Scheele se culpaba por dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente y David se volvió más frío después de matar a ese hombre. Después de unas cuantas semanas el grupo se disolvió y cada uno se fue por su cuenta"

- ¿entonces Phantom era la pandilla formada por ustedes?

- sí

- ¿y David fue a reunir a sus antiguos compañeros?

- sí, todo para atacar a las sombras

- ya veo, ¿y cómo los encontrará?

- supongo que primero ira a ver a Jim, el nunca salió de ciudad Castelia

- ¿y su otra amiga? ¿Sherry? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

- Scheele no Sherry – la corrigió Brodie – no sé qué hizo luego de que phanthom se separara pero seguramente Jim lo sabe

- ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

- Jim es el líder de una organización criminal en Ciudad Castelia maneja información de toda la región y si Scheele nunca salió de Unova él debe saber dónde esta

- ¿y si se fue de la región?

- en ese caso tu y yo tendremos mucho tiempo a solas – dijo Brodie sonriendo.

Scarlet lo golpeo en la cara y Brodie soltó un grito.

- oye me rompiste la nariz – dijo mientras se agarraba la nariz.

- vamos, no te golpee tan fuerte – dijo Scarlet pensando en que eran exageraciones de Brodie, pero al ver que la sangre chorreaba por los dedos de Brodie quedo aturdida.

- caíste – dijo Brodie soltando una carcajada y quitándose las manos de la cara.

La "sangre" había salido de una bolsa de salsa que Brodie tenía en la mano.

- ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto Scarlet sorprendida.

Brodie señalo la mesa que estaba junto a ellos. En ella había varias bolsas de salsa junto a los restos de la comida de Brodie.

- ¿pero cuando…?

- eso es para que dejes de subestimare – dijo Brodie. – yo tengo mis talentos al igual que tu

**Notas: **Espero que la historia de Specter sea de su agrado, por ahora no pienso escribir mas sobre su pasado aunque tal vez mas adelante lo haga. por otro lado si quieren saber la identidad del misterioso ser que ayudo a Scarlet sigan leyendo

gracias por leer :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 El ataque de los asesinos parte 1: Specter vs Víctor**

Specter y Jim caminaban por las calles de Ciudad Gringey. La ciudad estaba tan deteriorada que se había convertido en el mercado negro de más accesible de todos. Supuestamente allí iban a encontrar información de Scheele. Los dos amigos estaban caminando entre los múltiples puestos de venta. En cada uno se exhibían artículos ilegales o pokemon raros. Pronto llegaron donde un hombre que estaba junto a una pecera en la que había muchos pokemon de tipo agua.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece señores? – pregunto el hombre.

- queremos… - comenzó a decir Specter.

- ¿quieren un magikarp? – lo interrumpió el hombre.

- no, no queremos un magikarp, queremos…

- ¿quieren droga? – pregunto el hombre interrumpiéndolos nuevamente mientras sacaba una gran variedad de polvos y frascos de sustancias alucinógenas.

- eh… no, queremos información – dijo Jim.

- ¿Qué clase de información? – pregunto el hombre.

- sobre las sombras – dijo Specter, no confiaba en ese tipo pero era uno de los mejores informantes.

- esa información es muy cara dudo que puedan pagar

- Jim, pásame la maleta – dijo Specter.

Jim hizo lo que su amigo le decía y le pasó la maleta que llevaba en la espalda. Specter la abrió y de ella sacó la diamasfera.

- ¿suficiente? – pregunto Specter.

- hhmm, si suficiente – dijo el hombre e intento coger la diamasfera.

- preimero la información – dijo Specter.

- así no funciona esto niño – dijo el hombre.

- en ese caso nos llevaremos esto y consultaremos con otro informante – dijo Specter dándose la vuelta.

- espera, te diré todo lo que se – dijo el hombre.

- más te vale que sea bueno – dijo Jim.

- sí, es bueno. Pero antes de empezar ¿Qué saben de los escapes de prisión?

- ¿Cuáles escapes? – pregunto Specter.

- se rumorea que ha habido escapes de prisión que no se han dado a conocer al público, pero no conozco muchos detalles – dijo Jim.

- exacto, veo que usted sabe algo. Si ha habido fugas de prisión, pero no han sido prisioneros comunes los que se han escapado, fueron líderes de organizaciones criminales

- ¿exactamente quienes fueron? – pregunto Specter.

- Magno, Aquiles, Venus, Saturno y Ghechis

- wow, que gran colección de chiflados - dijo Jim.

- sí, y según lo que dicen están trabajando juntos. Los rumores dicen que están capturando a los pokemon legendarios pero no parecen tener ningún plan por ahora. Eso es todo lo que se quiero mi paga

- otra pregunta ¿has oído de una ladrona llamada Scheele? – pregunto Specter

- ¿Scheele? Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntan?

- ¿sabes dónde está?

- si lo se

- dinos

- eso les costara

- oye te vamos a pagar con un objeto único y la información que nos diste no nos sirve de nada, lo único relevante fueron los nombres así que habla antes de que me arrepienta

- está bien se los diré. La chica a la que buscan está en esta misma ciudad – dijo el hombre y le dio a Specter un papel con una dirección. – allí presta su servicio

- ¡¿su qué?¡ – pregunto Specter sorprendido.

- oye no pienses mal. Es recuperadora

- ¿Qué es qué? – pregunto Specter.

- en tu idioma, ladrona a sueldo, ahora páguenme

- toma – dijo Specter y entrego la diamasfera al hombre.

Specter y Jim se dirigieron a la dirección que les había dado el informante.

- oye no pensaste que Scheele…

- ¿quieres callarte? – dijo Specter irritado por haber pensado mal de su vieja amiga.

- Jajaja – se río Jim – tranquilo no diré nada

Al llegar vieron que estaban frente a una pequeña casa. Al entrar vieron a una mujer de piel blanca con gafas, su cabello purpura caía hasta su cintura. Llevaba puesto un vestido morado, medias purpuras hasta el muslo y botas moradas.

- ¿Scheele? – preguntó Specter anonadado, la mujer que tenía frente a él no se parecía mucho a la chica torpe que recordaba.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Scheele.

- ¿no nos recuerdas? – preguntó Jim mientras se quitaba el sombrero y Specter se quitaba la máscara.

- ¿Jim? ¿David?

- correcto – Dijo Specter sonriendo.

Scheele se quedó paralizada y un momento después los abrazó a ambos.

- perdónenme – dijo mientras lloraba.

- ¿perdonarte por qué? – preguntó Specter.

- por dejarme capturar, por huir, por ser débil… - dijo ella lorando.

- basta – dijo Specter – sabes que nada de eso fue culpa tuya

- pero…

- fue culpa de todos, nos metimos con gente que debimos dejar en paz y obtuvimos nuestro merecido – dijo Jim señalando las vendas que cubrían su cara.

Scheele había dejado de llorar pero parecía que podía volver a hacerlo en cualquier momento.

- ¿Por qué vinieron? – preguntó Scheele dejando de abrazarlos y limpiando las lágrimas de su cara.

- queremos que nos ayudes – dijo Specter.

- ¿a qué?

- ha tomar el control de una organización criminal bastante grande – dijo Specter.

- ¿por casualidad esa organización de la que hablas se hace llamar las sombras?

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- uno de sus integrantes, Magno, ofreció una gran recompensa al que te llevara ante el

- ¿a mí? ¿Pero si nunca me ha visto sin mi máscara? – dijo Specter.

- por eso la foto del anuncio era de ti con la máscara. Cuando te vi entrar pensé en atacarte, y si te has paseado por aquí llevando eso seguro más de uno viene tras de ti

- en ese caso nos vamos – dijo Specter.

- voy con ustedes - dijo Scheele – los ayudare, por los viejos tiempos

Al salir de la casa vieron que había mucha gente. Todos tenían aspecto de criminales y mercenarios.

- que bien que salieron, no queríamos entrar por la fuerza a la casa de la señorita Scheele – dijo un hombre que tenía la cara cubierta de cicatrices.

- ellos están conmigo Jimmy – dijo Scheele con autoridad.

- oh, eso no me lo esperaba – dijo el hombre llamado Jimmy – entonces habrá que matarla a usted también

- ¿de que estas hablando? – preguntó Scheele.

- el precio por el son 1000000 de poke yenes – dijo Jimmy – y también dice que exterminemos a quien lo acompañe, pero no pensara que la vamos a matar rápidamente, no, nos vamos a divertir mucho señorita

- ¿seguro que no prefieren irse ya? – pregunto Jim.

- no nos iremos – dijo otro hombre.

- entonces será por las malas – dijo Jim.

Todas las personas frente a ellos sacaron sus pokemon. Specter sacó a su zoroark de su pokebola, junto a él Jim sacó un feraligator y Scheele un scizor.

- Zoroark muestra tu poder, pero esta vez que sientan dolor – dijo Specter.

Zoroark alzó los brazos y de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una energía oscura que se esparció y cubrió a todos los pokemon rivales que se comenzaron a retorcer de dolor hasta caer debilitados.

- ¿co…Como lo hizo? – pregunto Jimmy.

- a las personas también

Las personas comenzaron a correr pero fueron alcanzadas por la energía oscura de zoroark y se desmayaron por el dolor.

- debemos salir de aquí rápido la ilusión de dolor que zoroark creó no durará para siempre – dijo Specter.

- teletransportanos como hiciste antes

- no puedo, alakazam excedió su límite al traernos aquí

- ¿entonces como rayos salimos de aquí?

- bueno, yo pensaba en tomar el magneto tren e ir hasta jotho y encontrarnos allí con brodie y Scarlet – dijo Specter.

- no es mala idea pero primero salgamos de la ciudad

- no tan rápido – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron a tres personas. Dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de los hombres era calvo, vestía contraje y corbata y de él emanaba una gran sed de sangre "Víctor Zsasz" pensó Specter "esto no está bien". Víctor le guardaba rencor por un incidente en el pasado. El otro hombre era un asesino a sueldo famoso, su nombre era Akira Hongo tenía el cabello negro y largo para ser un hombre, tenía la barba y el bigote descuidados. Una cicatriz atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Vestía con una gabardina negra y pantalones del mismo color y unas gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos. Specter no sabía mucho de él y eso le preocupaba. La mujer era alguien a quien Specter conocía muy bien "Cosmina, si ella está aquí lo de la recompensa de 1000000 de poke yenes debe ser verdad". Cosmina tenía el pelo corto, llevaba puestas unas orejas de conejo y gafas. Tenía puesto un vestido corto y botas.

- Specter es un gusto volver a verte – dijo Víctor – lástima que no podemos arreglar nuestro asunto

- Víctor ya te dije que él es mío – dijo Cosmina con un tono caprichoso.

- si queremos atraparlo debemos deshacernos de esos dos - dijo Hongo señalando a Jim y a Scheele.

Specter estaba seguro de que si peleaban los tres no tendrían posibilidades contra los asesinos, solo con recordar su pelea en dúo con Scarlet era suficiente para saber que si querían ganar tendrían que pelear por separado. Entonces recordó el código que usaban cuando hacían robos. "espero que lo recuerden" pensó Specter. Rápidamente hizo unas señas con su mano derecha y fue corriendo hacia Víctor. El hombre no estaba preparado para la embestida y se tiró al suelo para esquivarlo. Specter siguió corriendo y se subió al techo de una casa. Miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros habían visto su señal. Jim estaba siendo perseguido por Hongo cosa que a Specter le pareció extraña. Su plan era que los tres asesinos fueran hacia él y que sus compañeros los emboscaran en la salida del pueblo. También vio que Scheele iniciaba una pelea con Cosmina. Pero tenía problemas más urgentes ya que Víctor lo estaba persiguiendo. Specter siguió corriendo, pero Víctor hizo algo que él no se esperaba. Salto por encima de él y cayó frente a Specter.

- ¿a que no te esperabas eso? – dijo Víctor sonriendo.

- entonces, supongo que vamos a pelear – dijo Specter desajustándose la corbata. - ¿Cómo será, a puño limpio, con navajas o qué?

- no, tengo que llevarte vivo

- ¿Cómo era que solías decirme? – Pregunto Specter - ¿un hombre sin manos puede estar vivo?

- sí, yo te dije eso, pero el anuncio decía que si tienes heridas considerables vales un cuarto de la recompensa

- en ese caso será con nuestros pokemon – dijo Specter, se sentía aliviado una batalla pokemon contra Víctor era mucho más fácil que una cuerpo a cuerpo.

- acertaste – dijo Víctor mientras sacaba un pokebola y de ella salía un liepard.

- ve pangoro – dijo Specter.

Ambos pokemon se miraron esperando las órdenes de sus entrenadores.

- liepard afilagarras – las garras de liepard se hicieron brillantes – ahora utiliza garras furiosas.

Liepard salto hacia pangoro y cuando estaba cerca a este comenzó a golpearlo rápidamente.

- pangoro utiliza machada.

El brazo de pangoro comenzó a brillar e intento golpear a liepard, pero el pokemon rival se movia demasiado rápido.

- jaja esperaba más de ti

- pangoro usa giga impacto

Un aura purpura cubrió a pangoro y embistió a liepard que estaba tan cerca que no pudo esquivar el ataque.

- ahora usa gancho alto

El puño derecho de pangoro tomo un brillo azul y golpeo a liepard alzándolo del suelo.

- ahora usa machada

El brazo izquierdo de pangoro brillo de color blanco y golpeo a liepard dejándolo debilitado.

- yo también esperaba más de ti Víctor

- no cantes victoria, ve weavile

- ¿estas bromeando verdad? ¿Un pokemon tipo hielo y siniestro contra uno de tipo lucha?

- weavile puño hielo.

Weavile se movió rápidamente y golpeo la pierna de pangoro congelándola con el golpe.

- pangoro giga impacto

Pangoro rugió y atacó a weavile, pero su velocidad había disminuido por la congelación. Weavile esquivo el ataque de pangoro y siguió atacándolo con su puño de hielo.

- pangoro usa puño fuego para descongelarte – dijo Specter.

- puño fuego no sirve de esa manera – dijo Victor.

- te equivocas

El puño de pangoro se cubrió de llamas y el pokemon se golpeó así mismo. El efecto secundario del ataque se vio instantáneamente. El hielo que cubría el cuerpo de pangoro se derritió y el cuerpo de pangoro se envolvió en llamas.

- ¿pero qué es eso? – pregunto Víctor.

- es el fruto de un arduo entrenamiento, en ese modo todos los ataques de pangoro adquieren las propiedades del tipo fuego sin perder su tipo original

- eso no es posible

- sí que lo es, pangoro brazo martillo

Pangoro se movió más rápido de lo normal dejando una estela de fuego a su alrededor y golpeó a weavile dejándolo debilitado.

- esto no acaba aun, ve bisharp – dijo Víctor.

Bisharp salió de su pokeball y comenzó a atacar a pangoro.

- pangoro brazo martillo de nuevo

El ataque de pangoro golpeó de lleno a bisharp y lo dejó gravemente herido.

- bisharp represión metal

Los brazos de bisharp brillaron como si estuvieran al rojo vivo y golpeó a pangoro.

- ahora guillotina

Las cuchillas de bisharp brillaron y se extendieron y atacó a pangoro dejándolo debilitado. Specter regreso a pangoro. "me estoy quedando sin opciones" pensó Specter "sería inútil usar a alakazam y a bannette por sus tipos, debo usar a zoroark"

Specter lanzó la ocaso ball y zoroakr salió de ella "por ahora tengo la ventaja, su bisharp está herido por el ataque de pangoro" pensó Specter.

Ambos pokemon atacaron siguiendo las órdenes que sus entrenadores les daban. Bisharp atacaba ferozmente con garra umbría y zoroark lo esquivaba usando agilidad y contraatacaba con juego sucio. De repente Víctor vio una abertura en la defensa de zoroark.

- Bisharp termínalo con guillotina

Bisharp golpeó a zoroark con su ataque fulminante pero la figura de zoroark se desvaneció y el verdadero zoroark pateó a bisharp por la espalda dejándolo debilitado.

- parece que gane – dijo Specter, no sabía que iba a hacer de Víctor ahora que había sido derrotado.

- tienes razón, me ganaste – dijo Víctor.

Ambos hombres se miraron y un momento después Víctor se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Gracias por leer


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 El ataque de los asesinos parte 2: Hongou vs Jim**

En otro lado de la ciudad Jim estaba siendo perseguido por Hongo. Había reconocido las señales que había hecho Specter, pero aparentemente Hongo había decidido seguirlo a él en lugar de a Specter. Jim se detuvo en secó y miro a Hongo que también se había detenido.

- ¿Por qué me sigues a mí en lugar de a tu objetivo? – pregunto Jim aunque creía saber la respuesta.

- porque vi que hizo señales con su mano, no sé qué significan, pero al ver como reaccionaron ustedes dos sospeche que tenían un plan, y si tenían un plan había dos opciones. La primera era que cada uno intentaría escapar por separado y se encontrarían en un lugar determinado previamente, la otra opción era que esperaban que los tres fuéramos tras Specter y nos tenderían una emboscada en algún lugar, y la solución para dañar ambos planes era seguirte – dijo Hongo.

"este tipo sigue siendo igual de bueno, tal vez incluso mejor" pensó Jim "esto me gusta"

- en ese caso supongo que quieres matarme

- no, mi objetivo es Specter, además deberías saber que no trabajo gratis

- no será tan fácil como crees

Hongou corrió hacia Jim a una velocidad impresionante, cuando estuvo cerca de él lanzo un golpe con su brazo, pero antes de que lo golpeara, Jim atrapo el brazo de su adversario y lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza. Hongo dio una voltereta y cayó de pie.

- eres bueno – dijo Jim – pero yo también

- sí, se nota que tienes talento a pesar de que ataque por tu punto ciego bloqueaste a la perfección

- entonces ¿quieres una pelea?

- no, si peleamos es inevitable que uno de los dos muera y como te dije no trabajo gratis

- ¿una batalla pokemon entonces?

- sí, si gano te iras de aquí sin pelear – dijo Hongo

- ¿y si gano yo?

- yo me iré, es lo más lógico – dijo Hongo

- hecho, Feraligator es hora de destruir – dijo Jim.

Feraligator salió de su pokebola y soltó un rugido ensordecedor.

- ve machamp – dijo Hongo lanzando su pokebola. – usa golpe karate

Las cuatro manos de machamp brillaron y comenzó a lanzar golpes rápidamente.

- feraligator intercéptalo con cuchillada

Los puños de machamp y las garras de feraligator chocaban a velocidades vertiginosas.

- atrápalo con tus brazos – dijo Hongo.

Machamp atrapo los brazos de feraligator y comenzó a golpearlo con sus brazos superiores.

- feraligator usa acua cola

Un torbellino de agua envolvió la cola de feraligator y golpeó a machamp en la cara pero el pokemon tipo lucha no soltó a su presa.

- atrapa su cola también

Machamp uso sus manos restantes para atrapar la cola de feraligator.

- feraligator usa hidrocañon

Feraligator abrió sus fauces y lanzó una esfera de agua que impacto en machamp que no pudo seguir con su agarre y cayó al suelo.

- feraligator usa fuerza bruta

- tú también machamp

Los músculos de ambos pokemon crecieron y sus golpes se chocaron. Al principio parecía un empate pero machamp no pudo resistir y quedo debilitado.

- ve infernape – dijo Hongo regresando a machamp y sacando a su siguiente pokemon.

- esto está cada vez más fácil – dijo Jim. – felaligator usa acua cola

- lanza giratoria del dios mono

"eso debe ser un ataque combinado" pensó Jim. La cola de feraligator volvió a cubrirse de agua y atacó a infernape. El puño de infernape brillo de color azul se lanzó hacia feraligator, pero antes de que chocaran un tornado de energía blanca apareció alrededor del puño de infernape. Cuando los ataques impactaron feraligator cayó debilitado.

- ve Krookodile, usa enfado

- regresa infernape, es tu turno Sawk usa combate cercano

Los ojos de Krookodile se volvieron rojos y su cuerpo se rodeó de un aura del mismo color y atacó a sawk que se defendió con su ataque. Ambos pokemon lanzaban, bloqueaban y recibían golpes a una gran velocidad. Hasta que Krookodile, lleno de ira golpeó a sawk tirándolo al suelo. Sawk se levantó con dificultad y en ese momento el ataque de krookodile terminó.

- Sawk golpe de la mano de dios

Sawk fue invadido por una energía de color rojo y sus músculos crecieron, saltó hacia Krookodile dando golpes rápidamente.

- Krookodile furia del dragón negro

Los ojos de Krookodile se volvieron rojos nuevamente, pero esta vez la energía que lo cubrió era de color negro y a su espalda apareció la silueta de un dragón. Los golpes de sawk se detuvieron por un segundo, lo que fue suficiente para que krookodile contraatacara. Sawk bloqueó el ataque de krookodile y saltó hacia atrás. Ambos pokemon corrieron al encuentro del otro y el choque de sus puños creó una onda expansiva tan fuerte que casi derriba a los entrenadores y creó una gran cantidad de humo. Al despejarse el humo vieron que ambos pokemon habían quedado debilitados.

- buena técnica – dijo Hongo.

- gracias pero esto aún no ha terminado, ve sceptile, alrededor del brazo derecho de sceptile había atada una cinta de color rojo – dijo Jim.

- parece que tengo la ventaja ve infernape

- eso lo veremos

- infernape puños de fuego celestial del dios mono

Los puños de infernape desprendieron llamas y al instante tomaron un color azul y comenzó a lanzar golpes a toda velocidad.

- sceptile esquívalo y usa as aéreo

Sceptile esquivo el potente ataque de infernape con facilidad y saltó golpeando a infernape y lanzándolo por los aires, seguidamente saltó tras infernape y comenzó a golpearlo con as aéreo mientras caían.

- infernape onda vacío

Infernape alzó un brazo y un tornado blanco salió disparado de él, pero sceptile lo esquivó fácilmente, el ataque impacto en un edificio cercano que quedó destruido al instante. Sceptile siguió golpeando a infernape y antes de tocar el suelo le dio una patada en la cara. Infernape cayó fuertemente pero se levantó, por su parte sceptile cayó sin ningún problema.

- infernape envite ígneo

Infernape se cubrió en llamas y cargó intentando golpear a sceptile.

- sceptile esquiva y rayo solar

Sceptile esquivo el ataque de infernape y lanzó un rayo que golpeó al pokemon rival por la espalda.

- infernape furia del dios mono

Las llamas de la cabeza de infernape crecieron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. "está usando su habilidad de mar de llamas, significa que está cerca de ser debilitado" pensó Jim. Infernape volvió a cubrirse de llamas y cargó nuevamente hacia sceptile, pero antes de golpearlo el fuego que cubría su cuerpo se transfirió a su puño. Infernape apuntó con el puño llameante a sceptie y muchos tornados cubiertos de llamas aparecieron y golpearon a sceptile que no pudo esquivarlos.

- gane – dijo Hongo confiado.

- no, no has ganado

Sceptile se levantó, la banda focus que tenía atada en su brazo izquierdo estaba carbonizada. En ese momento comenzó a emanar de él una energía verde. "perfecto, la habilidad espesura se ha activado" pensó Jim.

- sceptile usa lluvia solar

Las esferas de la espalda de sceptile cargaron energía y al mismo tiempo desprendieron hojas brillantes. Un segundo después sceptile lanzó un rayo por su boca y las hojas que había creado se arremolinaron alrededor del rayo absorbiéndolo y volviéndose lanzas de color amarillo.

- esquívalo infernape – grito Hongo, pero infernape había quedado agotado y no pudo esquivar las lanzas brillantes de sceptile y quedó debilitado.

- gane – dijo Jim.

- sí, eres mejor de lo que esperaba

- ¿vas a seguir actuando como si no me conocieras? – preguntó Jim.

- nos vemos Jim

Hongo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

**Notas: **en este capítulo puse muuuchos ataques combinados, improvisados, combos o como quieran llamarlos, el caso es que voy a poner que movimientos y/o habilidades forman estos ataques:

· **lanza giratoria del dios mono: **puño certero + onda vacío

· **golpe de la mano de dios: **combate cercano + fuerza bruta

· **furia del dragón negro: **enfado + intimidación (habilidad) + juego sucio

· **puños de fuego celestial del dios mono: **puño certero + puño fuego + combate cercano

· **furia del dios mono: **mar de llamas (habilidad) + puño certero + envite ígneo + onda vacío

· **lluvia solar: **rayo solar + lluevehojas + espesura (habilidad)

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer


End file.
